Movie 1: Apocalyptic Nightmare
Apocalyptic nightmare is a Fan Based Fanfiction Story based in the Nel and Cloud Saga of Budokai Sagas. It was an initial Plotline that was rejected by the Staff and created as a Fanfiction Movie later on. Plot Ten thousand years ago, a race of warriors was born. But these weren't your everyday fighters. They were neither Saiyan nor Human, in fact they weren't even a cross of Alien or Changelling either. These warriors were known as demons. But not just any normal demons, these demons were known as the Apocalytpic Demons, born from the depths of hell itself. Their first leader however was a benevolent one, known as Makara Tonamo. This Demon leader sought out to bring peace to the universe and commanded his vast army of demons to rid the universe of anyone that wanted to destroy the universe or claim it as their own. However this did not suit the lifestyle of Makara's followers. They sought out destruction, complete and utter chaos throughout the four galaxies. They want destruction, where their leader wanted peace, a Utopia free of galactic overlords. Time moved on and the possible heir to the Apocalyptic Demons was born. Lazarus. When Lazarus had finally learned to harness his Ki, this was when the Demons started to revolt against their leader. A civial war between the demons was ensued, a battle between the followers of Makara, and the opposers; who wanted to re-create the demons in a destructive manner. The battle was fierce, however Marakai was not fortunate in this battle, and was killed. To add insult to injury they burnt his body at the steak, and did the same to his followers that still wanted his kindness to continue. A few days later, the new Heir was selected. Lazarus became the new King of Demons and with it his dark rule started. Lazarus's first plan was to eliminate those who Makara had aligned to, in this so called "Utopia" and with his vast army was able to vanquish all those they were originally alligned to. But one group was different, Lazarus saw the dark intentions hidden away in their bodies and decided to use them for his dark purposes. Lazarus took them on, and made them his loyal workers. The leader of this group was the King of the Chiller Dynasty. King Makuzai; son of Kudazai and Sarazai. With his vast army of demons and Demon Cell. Lazarus intends to make the Universe his own. But there is one planet that poses a threat to his dynasty of chaotic measures. Planet Earth; home to the Human and Majority of the Saiyan race. With the stories of the Super Saiyan of Legend being told by both Makuzai and Stadler. The Planet Earth was starting to become a strong foundation. Already had Sarazai and Kudazai met their end. But even Xacti fell to the earthlings and Saiyans; who had taken residence on earth. Unsure of what to make of in the situation at hand, Lazarus decided to wait out the tournament that was currently going on and then plan a scaled attack on the earth. But not before giving the people who caused the Apocalyptic Demons grief a little revenge, if not by him... but by Demon Cell. And so begins a new era for the earth, an era of chaos. Characters Lazarus - King of Demons Lazarus; King of Demons. Lazarus has no real ability or innate trait like his Demon Cell, but his naturally high power makes him a force to fear. This however is only the tip of the Iceberg, as Lazarus is capable of several transformations, bringing forth his even greater power. Ethica - Possessor of Emotions Ethica isn't one of the strongest members of Demon Cell, but her uncanny ability to alter the personality flow of her opponents with her bite, makes her a well feared. With Dark black hair that runs down to her lower waist and crimson red eyes similar to the traits of her demon race. Ethica is a force to be feared to. Cerberus - Doopleganger of Fear Cerberus; like Ethica is not one of the strongest demons of Demon Cell, however his ability to split his body up into many different pieces without changing his power gives him a good advantage in an unfair battle. Ceberus has spiky black hair and crimson red eyes, the one trait different to him and Ethica is the demon horns on his head to signify the male portion of the Demon race. Lasiraiga - Merger of Fury Lasiraiga; Lazarus's younger brother and the strongest member of Demon Cell. Lasiraiga has the ability to be able to merge his body within anything he touches, wiether it being the ground or another persons body. Should he merge with another form, he has the ability to read the persons mind and learn of their battle strategies and other interesting informati on he could use in his battle. Stadler - Shapeshifter of Sorrow (Deceased) Stader was the weakest of Demon Cell, but his ability to shapeshift himself into anyone he came into contact with. Stadler used this to try and trick Saiyan Warrior Cloud into thinking he was training for the might of the Saiyan race, when in fact he was training Cloud to fight for the Demon Race. This however was cut short when Stadler's life was taken by Ugoria; a henchman of Sarazai; who was unaware that Stadler was a Demon in disguise. Xacti - Chaotic Demon of Pain Xacti is one of the weaker members of Demon Cell, but his abilities were the most powerful of his division. Xacti was a time shifter, being the first to move into the present world where Cloud and the others were adults, and with it caused a torrant of destruction in his path, destroying the resistance in no time flat. Xacti was also a shape changing demon, having the ability to change into four forms of increased power and enhanced abilities. After Third form, Xacti started to use the ability of Genetic Regeneration to come back from even being blown up to a million pieces. Thanks to Nris destroying the first form of Xacti, and Bastoud taking down the last form in the Room of Different Dimensions. Xacti's reign of terror came to an end. Chimaira - Dementor of Chaos Chimaira is one of the newer members of Demon Cell. His power is similar to that of Lasiraiga's however his control is nothing. Chimaira has a natural sense of destruction and Chaos, and that sometimes gets the best of him. If aggrivated too far, Chimaira will not hesitate to destroy or mutilate his opponent till they are either dead, or on the verge of it. As long as he sees the splatter of their blood on the ground, he will continue to slaughter them. Lisarg - Mimicer of Rage Lisarg is the newest recruits to Demon Cell after the deaths of Xacti and Stadler. Lisarg is a kid at heart, treating all situations like a game. However when it comes down to battle, he can change all that and become a calm and collected being; who is able to mimic any technique thrown at him. As an added bonus he is able to take two techniqes he had mimiced and combine them into a completely new attack to throw his opponents off guard Special This Fanfiction ma de movie was set after the Saiyan Invasion/Tournament Arc, that saw the Earth under threat from the Apocalyptic Demons lead by Demon King Lazarus. During this Arc, Baston attained the power of Super Saiyan 3 to fight Cloud in an all out brawl to determine who was number one. This Movie also saw Bastoud Transform into a Super Saiy an 3 and the ultimate Child Fusion Markyz. At the same time it even gave a sneak peak of Super Saiyan 3 Cloustan; who was used in battle after Bastoud was unable to battle when the left earring was shattered by Lazarus. Marcous with his b est friend Kyzer were key characters in the Fanfictin made, Dragonball Z Budokai Saga's Movie: Apocalyptic Nightmare. In this Movie, Marcous and Kyzer were taught the Fusion Technique, creating the first ever Child fusion by the name Markyz. Markyz was also able to transcend Marcous's previous transformation, and ascend into a Super Saiyan